Spectrum: The Harpist's Tale
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: Modern world AU. The silmaril finds its way back to Middle-Earth's shore, and Maglor is determined to keep it hidden. However, it is no longer that simple... Written in collaboration with Myth Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Spectrum: The Harpist's Tale**

_Disclaimer: Maglor, and any other recognisable characters in this story belong to JRR Tolkien. Any characters you don't recognise are OCs._

I woke with a start, gasping and clutching my heart. I looked around wildly for a few minutes, before realising I had only been dreaming. Again. The same dream, or nightmare, that had been plaguing me for weeks: A swarm of armed humans, seemingly hunting me, a shadowy figure I could not see clearly standing nearby, the noise of the sea in the background, and the light of the Silmaril bathing the whole scene, even though the cursed jewel was not in sight. I sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily. Why was I having this dream now? It had been many aeons since I last saw the Silmaril, and no-one now living in Middle-Earth even remembered their existence as fact. I noticed that the Sun was rising, and reluctantly got to my feet. It was time to move on again. I never remained in one place for more than a few months.

As I gathered my meager belongings- a pack containing spare tunics and trousers, a waterskin, a blanket, and a harp that I never use, but have been unable to part with, I mused over where I would travel to next. I travel everywhere on foot- Mortals have invented strange new chariots known as cars, but I haven't the faintest idea how to operate one. I walked for a few miles, and noted signs along the roadside, indicating that I was travelling towards a place called Happisburgh. It seemed as good a place as any to rest for a while, so I continued towards it. The sun was still rising as I walked into the village and looked around. Happisburgh was a small place, and seemed to have very few inhabitants. I made my way to the stony beach, and glanced upward. Dark cliffs loomed overhead, and there were a few houses on the cliff tops, though many of them seemed to have been abandoned. The tide began to come in as I stood there, and it became evident very quickly why Happisburgh was such a lonely place. The incoming tide engulfed the entire beach. I examined the cliffs more closely, and sure enough, it appeared the sea had claimed large amounts of them, and was still doing so. Happisburgh would not last much longer against its fury. Trying to shake myself out of those maudlin thoughts, I headed towards the main street.

A few early-rising Mortals were making their way to their workplaces, but the street was mostly deserted. That was good- large crowds of people meant it was more likely someone would try and talk to me. I did not befriend Mortals. The last time I had done so, many decades ago, was with a man named John. I had taken up a semi-permanent residence in a city called Oxford, and John and I became fast friends. Eventually, I took a risk: I trusted him with my true identity, and told him much of the true history of the world. He was fascinated by my stories, but others in the city grew suspicious of me. I was approached many times by leaders of new religions, and eventually, I bade farewell to my only friend and moved on. My confidence in him had an unexpected result- he wrote down all the stories and history that I had given him, and these books eventually became available throughout the world! His son Christopher continued to write after John passed, and now the history of Arda was well-known, albeit only as fiction. Lost in my thoughts, I had not noticed the elderly Man staring at me, his eyes full of curiousity. He approached before I had time to make myself scarce.

"Not often we get such young visitors to Happisburgh." His voice was cheerful, though his expression was cautious. I stifled a laugh. _Young?_ _If only he knew..._ I still appeared to be a young adult, despite my many years, which was the main reason I avoided mortals. Scores of well-meaning people had tried to help the 'homeless young man', and I was weary of explaining that I was older than I looked.

I smiled half-heartedly in response to the man's words. "I am just passing through. I will not be here for long. Happisburgh seemed like a pleasant place to stop for a while."

He nodded, returning my smile. "Its a good place to visit. Not much for tourists to do these days, since the sea ate half the place, but it's a friendly community. You travelling before you start college or somethin'?"

This talk was going to become awkward, because I would either have to lie, something I had sadly become fairly skilled at, or just walk away without responding, and seem rude.

I decided to keep my reply vague, shrugging. "I have not decided what I wish to do in the future," that was true enough, I could see no goal other than endless wandering, "I am just sight-seeing for a while."

The Man's expression brightened. "I know somethin' you might like to see! We just got a new exhibit in our museum, and no-one's ever seen anythin' like it! C'mon, I'll show you." He walked off, towards the museum, I presumed, without waiting for a response. I hesitated for a moment, before following. It was something to do, after all, though I doubted his 'new' exhibit would be anything I had not seen before. I had, over the millenia, explored every continent on this world, and it would take something extraordinary to surprise me.

He led me to an unimpressive red-brick building, but to my surprise, we did not go inside. Instead, the Man walked to a courtyard behind the main museum. I followed, not truly paying attention to my surroundings, until I saw what he had wanted to show me. I gasped in disbelief. _How?!_ Before me, in the last place I would have expected to find such a thing, stood a sailing boat of elven make. I walked towards it in a daze. Pieced together from ash wood, with a bright, gleaming sail bearing the standard of Manwe, a golden eagle on a sapphire-blue background, the vessel was large enough to carry three or four people. Most incredible of all, the vessel looked good as new, despite the fact that it must be at least ten thousand years old! I do not know how long I stood there in shock, but my companion's chuckles at my expression roused me.

"Some young lads went explorin' along the cliffs a while back," he began to explain. "Said this was just sittin' in a natural formed cave. When it was brought here for testin', no-one could believe it. The wood used to make this is thousands of years old, yet the whole thing looks brand new! Incredible, ain't it?"

I nodded mutely. _Found in a natural formed cave...apparently brought here not long before I arrived..._ I turned to the Man.

"Could you show me where this was discovered?"

He scratched his head. "Not really in the best shape to go clamberin' around the bottom of cliffs, these days, but I can draw you a map, if you want?"

Thus, some time later, I was exploring the base of the cliffs, trying to find the cave where the elven-ship had been discovered. The Man had drawn me a make-shift map, and warned me several times not to be caught out by the cliffs when the tide came in, especially as there was, supposedly, a storm due that day. I really was not sure why I felt I needed to find this cave, but I could not shake the instinctual feeling that the boat meant something. How had it come to be here, and why now, when all the elves who could sail to Valinor had long since departed? It was taking longer than I had imagined to find the cave- the Mortal's map did not convey distance very well. The sky was darkening, and the sea was slowly but surely making its way to the base of the cliffs, getting rougher every minute. A fine mist of rain began to fall, accompanied by a rising wind, and I realised this must be the beginning of the storm. I would have to turn back, and resume my search another day. Naturally, just as I had thought that, my left hand, which had been grasping the cliff for support, met empty air, and I lost my balance and stumbled into the cave.

I looked around once I had regained my footing, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was just a cave. Nothing more, nothing less. I could dimly make out an impression in the ground, presumably where the ship had sat before being removed, but nothing else. I laughed at myself bitterly. _Well, what did you expect?_ My inner voice mocked. _The ship was not placed here for you. You are a kinslayer. You will never be permitted to sail._ I exhaled angrily, noisily, to quiet my thoughts, and glanced back at the cave entrance. The storm was raging outside, and showed no signs of stopping. I sighed heavily, and leaned against one of the cave walls. I knew it would be too dangerous to walk back along the cliff base in these conditions, so I would have to wait the storm out here. At least I was under shelter. The storm continued for several hours, and it was past midday when the clouds began to clear. As the wind had dropped, and the sea was somewhat calmer, I ventured outside. I was going to return to Happisburgh, when something glistening caught my eye, further away from the village. I took a few steps forward, and froze. It was a human figure! A maiden, I believed, but what would a human girl being doing out near to the sea after a storm like that? I was not sure if she was injured, so I approached, willing to offer aid if necessary. When I got my first clear glimpse of her, my eyes widened.

A young elleth lay curled in a foetal position on the beach. She was drenched from head to toe, her whitish-blonde hair a tangled mess, so much so that her pointed ears barely showed. Her eyes were closed, so she had to be deeply asleep. The strangest thing about her was her attire. At first glance, I believed she wore a dark-coloured gown, woven from some rough material that had somehow been badly torn. Upon a closer look, I realised that it was not a gown at all, but dark, oily seaweed that had somehow entangled and covered half of the elleth's form. To be covered in that much seaweed, on the beach, soaked and passed out from exhaustion...surely she had not _swam_ here, during the storm? But if not, then where in blazes had she come from? She began to shiver in her sleep as I pondered, and I made a decision that could well prove rash. I could not leave an injured elf alone, at the mercy of Men who would not understand, and whom she had probably never encountered before. I pulled my blanket from my pack, wrapped it tightly around the strange elleth, and lifted her still-sleeping form in my arms. She weighed almost nothing!

I carried her back to the cave, where, I assumed, very few Men ever ventured. There were some houses nearby, but they were almost half a mile from here. I had found it difficult to make my way to this place, Men would find it even harder, so I hoped no-one would come across us before my guest woke up. She slept on, and I sat beside her, resolving to wait, and question her about how she came to be here when she awoke. Her face, in sleep, was innocent, carefree...almost child-like. As her pale hair began to dry, I noticed it had a bluish sheen to it, something I had never even heard of, let alone seen on an elf. Questions about her identity began plaguing my mind, but I would not wake her merely to question her. I would wait, for as long as I needed to. After around four hours had passed, she turned over, sighing softly, and the blanket shifted, uncovering her. I replaced it gently, and her eyes fluttered. I caught several fleeting glimpses of rainbow coloured eyes- such an unusual colour!- before her eyes opened fully. From the way she glanced around, I guessed her eyes were not focussing properly yet. She struggled to sit up, but as I moved to help her, her eyes met mine. Hers widened as if with fear, and she recoiled from me, shaking in terror...

_To be continued..._

_**AN: There is a companion story to this, called Spectrum; Ninniach's Tale, by Myth Queen. We are working together on this project. The stories take place at the same time, and you might need to read both to understand what's going on in later chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_AN: This chapter takes place __**after**__ 'Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale' Chapter Two by Myth Queen._

I followed at a distance as the elleth and the four mortals she was with walked towards the town. They entered the hospital and I frowned. Why would the strange elleth deliberately seek healing from Mortals? Surely she was aware that our existence was secret? I stood where I was for a moment, debating what to do. It was clear that the elleth mistrusted me, though I knew not why. My only guess could be that she had guessed my identity, and feared my reputation as a kinslayer. Perhaps, while she was in the Mortal hospital, I could approach her again, and try to convince her that I meant no harm. I doubted I would be believed, but the mortal world was a dangerous place for an elf. She should not be left alone. I made my way to the hospital's entrance, trying to work out what I would say to the Mortals who were employed here. I had only the elleth's physical description to go on, and it could well prove difficult to gain access to her.

When I was inside the hospital, I looked around cautiously. I was obviously in a receiving room, but I had no idea how to go about finding the elleth. I noted that other visitors seemed to be asking questions of those dressed in blue garb, so I approached one of them myself. She was not looking at me, instead reading something from a sheet of paper in front of her, so I cleared my throat. She glanced up, seemingly uninterested.

"May I help you?" Even her voice sounded out of sorts!

I smiled in an attempt to lighten her mood. It did not work. "I was wondering how I would go about finding someone who had just arrived. I do not often visit people in hospitals, but...someone who, er, concerns me, came in a few minutes ago." I had chosen my words carefully, not wanting to seem impolite, as that would not aid me in finding the elleth.

The mortal woman shrugged. "New arrivals are usually in A and E. Visiting hours for there are between four and seven. You'll have to come back later."

I stifled a groan, becoming agitated. "I understand that these are not normal visiting hours, m'lady, but it is vital that I find my kinswoman now!"

Too late, I realised that I had used my usual form of speech, which was not done nowadays. The woman was giving me a very strange look.

"What's your friend's name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"I do not actually know her name, but she is around my age," well, that is how she would appear to mortals, I had no idea how old the elleth really was- "she has pale blonde hair, and was dressed in some old clothing of mine."

The woman had turned her eyes back to her paper as I spoke. "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry. Why don't you phone her or something?" Her voice was absent, and I knew she would be of no further help to me. Now what was I to do, explore the entire building? The idea was tiresome, yet I could not leave a child of the Firstborn in the hands of mortals. _She came here willingly, _my aggravating inner voice pointed out, _why impose yourself on her if she does not want your aid?_ I kneaded my forehead, trying to silence my thoughts. Whether the young elleth wanted my aid or not, I could not leave her in mortal hands. Who knows what they might do to her once they discovered she was not human? Yet it appeared that I could not reach her to explain the danger she was in... I sighed, and went to sit down on a nearby chair, trying to think of what was best to do.

As I sat there, lost in thought, I noticed what seemed to be a dispute between one of the blue-garbed mortals, and one clad in formal black and white wear, which I believed Mortals call 'suits'.

"...telling you, the new patient is impossible to examine! She's somehow giving off surges of energy, and all our equipment overloads if we bring it anywhere near her!"

"I find that very hard to believe, Nurse Harman. Are you sure it isn't the equipment that's faulty?"

The nurse responded slowly, his expression seething. "With all due respect, Administrator, our equipment is fine. It was checked only yesterday. It's that white-haired girl that's causing the problem!"

I jumped at hearing what sounded like a description of the elleth, and twisted slightly in my seat, the better to hear the conversation. The irate nurse was still talking.

"We did manage to get one x-ray of her before the power blew," he was explaining, "but what we saw made no sense. Its as if she was giving off light! Everyone who handles any sort of energy source would carry traces of it on themselves, but the light of the _sun_ isn't as bright as what I saw!" The Mortals were walking away from me now, so I did not hear any more of the conversation, but I scarcely noticed, rooted to my seat as I was.

The elleth...giving off traces of powerful energy...light brighter than the sun...

Memories of my recurring dream came back to me in a rush- the light of the silmaril, humans pursuing me...or pursuing it? I shivered, thinking of the implications. If I was right, as my heart forbode, and this mysterious elleth had somehow recovered the silmaril, her fear of me could easily be explained. Why would someone with knowledge of a silmaril want to be in the company of a Feanorian? She probably feared for her safety... I would do her no harm, however. I no longer desired the silmaril- the scars upon my right hand were deterrent enough to that idea. But if the silmaril was hidden on Happisbugh's shore, near to where I had discovered the elleth...

I rushed out of the hospital, trusting that the elleth would be safe enough there for the time being. The thrice-damned silmaril could not be left unattended! If it were to fall into mortal hands...best not to think about it, I told myself as I returned to the cave by the quickest route possible. I would search this area, and if I did not find it myself, I would return to the hospital, and question the elleth about where she had hidden it. Let her think of me what she would, she would have to understand that the silmaril was too valuable to fall into the hands of Men! I reached the cave, and began searching frantically, overturning rocks and digging into the sand. I could not believe the past would come back to torment me this way. Had I not suffered enough for my crimes?

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**AN: This takes place before and during chapter 3 of 'Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale'. Please read that as well!**_

I searched the stone-strewn beach for well over an hour, before I realised that my hunt was futile- the Silmaril was not here. I knelt on the ground, kneading my forehead in frustration. I _had_ to find it! I paced back and forth for some time, before realising that the mysterious elleth, who seemingly hated me, was my only chance. I would have to return to the hospital, and somehow persuade her to listen to me. I rapidly brushed the damp sand from my clothing, and strode determinedly back towards the village, thinking hard of how I could calm her enough for her to hear me out.

I re-entered the hospital with a vague plan in mind. I doubted I would have any luck finding help from the mortals who were employed here, as last time, I would have gotten nowhere without having eavesdropped. No, if I was to locate the elleth, and gain access to her, I would have to use trickery. I wandered the halls of the hospital for some time, walking purposefully, as if I had a destination in mind, until I located the young Man who had been speaking of the elleth earlier. I braced myself. Fortunately, we were in a deserted area of an upper floor, so this would not be too conspicuous. I approached him, trying to look nervous.

"I am sorry, could you help me? I believe I am lost. I have not been in this area before, and..."

He smiled reassuringly, and I felt even guiltier. "Of course! Where are you headed?"

"Ah," I looked around quickly, "I was looking for the exit, actually. I need to find the stairs, but every set of doors has the same appearance."

"I know, right? One corridor here looks just like all the others! C'mon, the nearest set of stairs is this way." He began walking in front of me, as I had intended, and I subtly began narrowing the distance between us. He drew level with a storage cupboard, and I muttered a nearly-silent prayer of forgiveness as I struck him on the back of the head with my fist. He passed out instantly. After ascertaining that he was not seriously injured, I dragged his limp form into the cupboard, and quickly stripped him of his blue garb, donning it over my own clothes. I also took the tag clipped to the front of the blue shirt, as I assumed it was his form of identification, but thankfully, it did not feature an image of him. Perhaps with this, I would be able to persuade someone to help me find the elleth. I slipped out of the cupboard silently, leaving the Man inside, and closed the door as softly as I was able. Now to resume my search.

With no real idea where to start looking, I walked each corridor, looking into all the patients' rooms. Eventually, I would find the one I sought. Then I would- hopefully- persuade her to leave the Mortals' guardianship, and then I could learn the location of the silmaril, and keep it (and the elleth) from the hands of Man forever. One of the rooms I passed must have been vacated very recently as there was clothing inside that had apparently been abandoned. Glancing about myself quickly, I ducked into the room, and helped myself to several of the items. A pair of trousers, a long-sleeved shirt, and some shoes. Normally, I would not steal, but if, or preferably _when_ I could persuade the elleth to leave with me, having some clothing for her would make our escape easier. I bundled the clothes up in my arms, and continued looking.

I was reaching a deserted part of the hospital now, and none of the rooms seemed to be occupied. I was on the verge of descending to the lower storey of the building, when I noticed two muscular and somber faced Men standing on either side of a doorway, as if they were guarding it. My hopes rising, I moved towards them, stopped some distance away, and listened carefully. Luck appeared to be on my side, as I recognised the elleth's voice. She was asking for clothing. This was a stroke of good fortune indeed! The Men standing guard caught sight of me as one of them bid the elleth to stay in her room. I lifted the heap of clothing in my arms to indicate why I was there. The men exchanged suspicious looks, then the taller of the two stepped toward me, and examined the tag on 'my' shirt. Apparently satisfied, he nodded towards the room. I smiled slightly as I entered.

The elleth had tensed when she recognised me, and I knew I had very little time before her fear drew unwanted attention from her guards.

"Please," I spoke softly, "please listen." I walked slowly towards, hoping to convey that I meant her no harm.

"I will hear no words from a servant of Melkor!" Her angry retort made me wince, and I was stunned that she had actually spoken His name- that was _never_ done! I stepped back instinctively. She hugged her knees protectively, as I set the pile of clothing down on a chair. I took a deep breath, and struggled to keep my voice even as I spoke again.

"I know that many of my past actions have served the one you speak of, but it was never in my heart to do so. I also know that there is no way to atone for the evil I did in foolish, wretched pride, but please, believe me when I say it has never once been my will to serve the enemy." I met her eyes, silently imploring her to believe me. She stood up slowly, and breathed in deeply, watching me avidly. at last, she spoke, nodding.

"I believe you."

I was elated, full of relief, but had not forgotten the urgency of this situation. I spoke again, immediately. "It is not safe for an elf to remain with mortals. Will you come with me?" I held my breath in anticipation of her answer. Her own fate, and much more, rested on her decision, but I dared not tell her that, as I did not wish to frighten her again. However, we had need of haste: I could hear one of the guards murmuring behind me, like as not calling for reinforcements. The elleth hesitated, then nodded.

I lowered my voice, so I would not be heard by the mortals. "Dress quickly. I will return for you soon." I walked back out of the door, and the elleth closed it behind me.

"What's goin' on in there?!" one of the guards demanded. I elected not to respond, and simply struck. He stumbled at my first blow, and I then used the same move I had used earlier on the young nurse whose clothing I wore, striking the guard in the back of the head. The second guard had pulled a black device from his belt, and was shouting into it, while maintaining a safe distance from me. I covered the space between us in an instant, and swiftly knocked him unconscious as well. After ensuring that they would both recover, I returned to the elleth's room. She was dressed and waiting, thankfully, as time was a factor now. She caught sight of the unconscious Men, and paled.

"Did you kill them?" she exclaimed. I wanted to clap a hand over her mouth to quiet her, but decided reassuring her would be better.

"No, they are merely unconscious." I picked up one of the brightly coloured chairs, and flung it at the window, which shattered. Quickly closing the door, I forced the chair under the door handle, to delay anyone coming in, and used a blanket from the bed to clear the glass-strewn windowsill.

I held out my hand to the elleth to help her, hoping she would not comment on the scars that had lasted millenia. She hesitated still.

"Quickly," I urged. "They will be here soon." She grasped my hand, and clambered onto the sill, then leapt out onto the roof. I followed suit, supporting her with my arm round her shoulder as we ran to the roof's edge, then I took the lead, leaping into the branches of a nearby beech tree. I heard her cry out in pain as she followed me- perhaps she was unused to tree climbing, though that was strange, for an elf...I pushed the thought aside as we climbed down, and ran as far and as fast as we could from the hospital.

We ran for a long time, until Happisburgh was out of sight. The elleth was winded by the time I decided it was safe to stop. I was somewhat breathless myself, but I could not forget what I had to find out. Best to start this conversation in a friendly way...

"I have not run like that for years," my words, to my embarassment, came out in a wheeze. Surely I was not in that bad condition? I waited for a few moments, until my breathing was more even, then gestured to the elleth to continue walking. I spoke again.

"I have many questions, elleth," I spoke firmly. "But I must ask you this first. Where is the silmaril?"

She blinked at me, her expression confused. I waited for several minutes, and we continued walking, but she did not respond. She was biting her lip, looking apprehensive. I tried again.

"I need you to understand, I _cannot_ allow the silmaril to fall into the hands of Mortals. It is far too dangerous."

Again, she did not answer, though she was frowning, and I began to feel impatient.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked, perhaps in a harsher tone of voice than was necessary. She jumped, and took several steps away from me. She tilted her head to one side, as if puzzled by my words. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Listen to me, Ninniach, is it? I think that was how you named yourself... the silmarils contain the light of the Two Trees of old, and are far too dangerous for Mortals to handle. If used incorrectly, a silmaril could even reveal Valinor to Men. I know you had contact with it, it left traces of the light on your skin. I understand you don't trust me, but I only want to keep the silmaril hidden. You _have_ to tell me where you hid it!" I was nearly shouting by now, but she still did not respond, although her mouth opened several times, no words emerged from her. I fought the urge to bury my head in my hands, and instead held Ninniach's gaze steadily. Her rainbow-coloured eyes showed utter confusion. She spoke at last, hesitantly, stumbling over her words.

"When you took me from the hospital...I-I thought you understood. I did not make contact with the silmaril, I..."

"Nonsense!" I cut her off. "If you knew nothing of it, how did its light come to leave its mark upon you?"

She sighed, and looked away from me, into the west, where the Sun was setting. Earendil was ascending the sky, and she stared at the star with..._yearning_? I began to feel unnerved, and shivered involuntarily. She stared right at the star's light without blinking, and as Earendil rose higher in the heavens, the light bathed Ninniach. She smiled wistfully, before turning to face me once again.

"Do you understand now?" she asked me, softly.

I could not find the words to answer. The blinding, pure light that encompassed Ninniach did not come from Earendil. It came from Ninniach herself. My legs gave way under me, and I stared up at her in awe.

"You did not handle the silmaril," I finally managed to say, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I do not understand how...but...you _are_ the silmaril!"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_AN: This takes place __**after**__ Chapter Four of Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale, by Myth Queen, so please read_ _that first!_

I tensed as Ninniach spoke, unintentionally tightening my grip on her hand. "Who is coming for us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Dr North and Dr Brightman from the hospital. They... I do not understand exactly, but they believe my blood could be used as some kind of energy source." She wrapped her arms round herself and shivered. "They are determined to take me back into their custody. They as good as threatened anyone who tries to keep me from them."

I gritted my teeth. "You saw this in a vision? Then we have to keep moving. This place is too easy to find." I pulled Ninniach to her feet, but she resisted, her expression afraid. "Listen, I know you do not trust me, but I give you my word, I will not allow the Mortals to harm you." I meant my words. Even before I had known that Ninniach _was_ the jewel, I had been determined to keep her away from the race of Men. Eventually, she nodded, and let me take her hand and lead her once again. I had no real idea of where to go, as long as it was away from this place. The fact that it was dark now was useful, as it would make it harder for any pursuers to find our trail. Earendil's Star was still bright overhead, and I cursed softly as I looked at Ninniach.

"Is there any way to prevent that from happening?" I gestured at her glowing form. "It makes us far too conspicuous."

She closed her eyes in concentration for a moment, and the light faded. I sighed in relief, then began walking swiftly again. She kept pace with me well enough, though I imagined she would tire soon- she could not be in the best physical condition. We stayed on the beach, as I hoped the rise and fall of the tide would dispose of any footprints we left. I led her further north, unsure if there were any settlements in this direction, but deciding that living in the countryside for the time being was better, as we were less likely to encounter anyone who might ask questions.

"In the vision you saw," I began, "what actually happened?"

Ninniach was somewhat breathless already, but still able to speak. " Dr Brightman was holding a box that contained the vial of my blood. She and Dr North were discussing it. As I said, I did not understand all their words, but they agreed that I needed to be found."

"Then they have not actually begun their search yet?" She shook her head. "Good. That will give us more of a lead on them."

"Where are we actually going?" She asked. I had been right- she was already weary. I suppose it was to be expected, after the events of the past few days. She had had no real time to recover.

"We will keep moving until sunrise, if you can manage it. Then I will find us somewhere to rest. It is better if we travel at night, less humans will be around." She nodded her understanding, but remained silent. I hoped she had not noticed that I deliberately avoided her actual question. The truth was, I had no actual destination in mind. Returning to Valinor was the only option, I knew, but we could not attempt that if Mortals were pursuing us. That problem would need to be dealt with first.

We continued travelling for several hours, though neither of us spoke. My earlier conversation with Ninniach was replaying itself in my mind, and it made me feel uneasy.

_'Will you return with me?'_ No...I cannot, the road to Valinor is closed to me. _'I wish you would.'_ Why would she want me to remain with her...? _'Your Father was my creator. That makes you my brother.'_ A sister...? I had gone so long without siblings... The most perplexing thing was that I had not been burned by making contact with her. Yet she claimed one of the Mortals, Dr North, had been. She indicated that I was free of the taint that made me unworthy, but how could that be? I was cursed for eternity, was I not? I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when Ninniach touched my shoulder.

"The sun rises. Do you have any idea of where we could stop to rest?" She looked exhausted.

I glanced around. We were still on the coast, but the sandy beach had been replaced with ground covered in long, thin grass. I could see what appeared to be an abandoned, one-storeyed building nearby. I gestured towards it.

"That will do for today. It isn't ideal, but we need to be out of sight. If the mortals have not already begun their search, they soon will. Come on."

I walked over to the derelict building, found that the door was locked, shrugged, and without much effort, kicked it open. The room was almost empty, though some old, rotting pieces of furniture were placed here and there. The main features of the room were dust and cobwebs. I closed the door when Ninniach came inside. Then a potential problem occured to me.

"Ah...do you need to eat? I just realised I have not once offered you food or drink. Unless you ate in the hospital?"

She looked at me, mystified.

"Are you hungry?"

She frowned. "I do not know what you mean."

I considered pressing the issue, but then realised that food might not be a necessity for her. She was not an elf, so who knew what she required to survive? I let the subject drop for now. I decided to tell her of the vague plan I had for the future.

"Alright, listen. Our first priority has to be making sure the Doctors pursuing you do not find us. We will have to keep moving until I find a better solution. When that is solved, we will need to return to Happisburgh. I do not know why, or how, but they have an elven ship in their possession, at the museum. If we can retrieve it, it could provide us with passage to Valinor."

Ninniach's face lit up. "Us? You will come with me?"

I was still far from sure that that would be permitted, but she looked so pleased that I nodded, unwilling to upset her. She was so innocent, in so many ways... Was I actually beginning to feel protective of her? I ignored that unsettling thought, and concentrated on the present.

"Do you need to sleep?" She nodded, so I took two of my blankets out of my pack, and laid one on the ground, so she would not have to lie in dust. She laid down obediently, and I placed the other blanket over her gently. Her eyes fluttered closed in seconds.

"Thank you, Maglor..." she murmured softly as she fell asleep. Her face was so childlike... how could a being so old appear so young? I nudged a loose strand of her long hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear so it would not irritate her while she slept. I settled down, to keep watch. Only one of us could sleep at a time, and I doubted Ninniach would know how to recognise signs of our pursuers if they came too close. Besides, she needed to rest. I sighed heavily as I realised that it was too late for me to pretend that I did not feel protective of her. She _was_, as she had said, technically my sister. The idea of having family still was comforting, even if it was unexpected. I was no longer alone. I sighed in contentment, watching my younger sister sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**AN: This takes place after Chapter Five of Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale by Myth Queen.**_

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling disoriented. What had happened? I blinked several times, trying to clear the fog from my mind. The last thing I remembered was... we were being pursued. Something had struck the back of my neck, and I had told Ninniach to run...

I sat bolt upright, my eyes widening. _Ninniach! _Where was she? I scrambled to my feet, and looked around wildly. Cliffs, stony beach, sea...all deserted. Where was my sister? Where had the Mortals taken her? Panic clutched my heart as the possibility of losing my new sister so soon sank in. That could not happen. I would not allow it. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and tried to think.

The mortals- Doctor North and Doctor Brightman, according to Ninniach- had followed us in a vehicle. Presumably, they had left in the same manner. I had been unconscious for several hours, if not a day, but there might still be tracks I could follow, so I should be able to find where they had taken Ninniach. Another thought occured to me. How had they been able to kidnap her? I knew she was capable of burning any who wished her harm, so she had to have gone with them voluntarily. _Why?!_ Did she still fear my intent, fear me, even after she had named me her brother? She had pulled away when I touched her arm, earlier...

I ignored the disenheartening thoughts. Regardless of what she thought of me, she had seemed to understand that being held by the mortals was dangerous. That meant they had to have coerced her to accompany them somehow. I began searching the beach for the vehicle's tracks, and followed the route they left. It was unmistakably clear, and I thanked the Valar for mortal simplicity as I walked. Of course, less than an hour later, the tracks led off the beach onto a mortal road. I gazed along it in both directions, dismayed. I had no idea which way they might have gone. I put my head in my hands and groaned. How would I ever find Ninniach now? I had no friends in the mortal world, knew no-one who could help me, even if I trusted them with my story.

I felt someone's gaze upon me, and whirled round. A dark-skinned, muscular man with an eyepatch was eying me suspiciously. He took a few steps towards me, his full-length leather coat billowing behind him. I tensed. I had seen spies before, and this man definitely carried himself like one. I had no idea who he was, or what he could want with me, so I stayed on guard.

"Bit early to be walking on the beach, isn't it, sir?" He asked. "Unless you spent the whole night there for some reason."

"Who are you?" I asked tightly. I was in no mood to be interrogated, I had an actual problem to worry about!

"Just someone who's spent a long time trying to track down a troublemaker." He said casually. "Last I heard, Dr North was headed this way."

His eye focussed on me sharply when I gasped.

"Seen him, have you?"

I thought quickly. Whoever this man was, he plainly knew something about North. I did not trust him, but my chances of finding Ninniach alone were slim. I chose my words carefully.

"My companion and I were fleeing from him." I decided not to tell him that Ninniach was my sister. "He and his accomplices followed us here. I was knocked out with some kind of dart. I have no idea what happened next. I fear he may have taken my sis- my companion as a hostage."

He nodded. "I know. I watched the whole thing from a distance. You want to tell me _why_ North kidnapped that girl?"

Anger had risen in me at his words, and I spoke without really thinking. "If you knew what was happening, why didn't you intervene?! You could have prevented her from being taken! Foolish Mortal!" I immediately wished I had not said that, but the one-eyed man did not appear to notice anything amiss.

"I didn't get involved because it was too dangerous, with North having two potential hostages." His voice was as calm as it had been the entire time, my anger seemingly not bothering him at all. "Besides, with what I saw that girl doing, I thought she'd be able to escape on her own. Burning all North's guys like that... that's a pretty unusual talent." He met my gaze again. "I'd imagine the only reason she didn't get away is because North pulled a gun on you."

My mind was reeling. Ninniach had gone with North to save my life? And now her own was endangered... "Do you know where North has taken her?" I blurted, deciding in an instant that I would have to trust this Man.

He shrugged slightly. "I might. It depends on whether you explain why he kidnapped your friend."

I gritted my teeth. I could not tell the truth, even if I thought I would be believed, but I would have to tell him _something..._

I spoke slowly. "My companion is older than she looks. She has some... unusual abilities, as you have noticed. I believe North wishes to discover if her _gifts_ can be used as some type of power source. I cannot let that happen. She is my responsibility, and I have to protect her."

The man frowned at me. "You aren't telling me everything, but I believe what you have said. You called me mortal earlier, which makes me think you aren't, and so it's likely that your _sister_ isn't either." I silently berated myself for almost calling Ninniach my sister a few minutes ago. I had stopped myself from actually saying the word, but the man must have heard my slip, and worked it out for himself. He was aggravatingly intuitive, for a Mortal.

The Man had begun to walk towards a stationary vehicle with darkened windows that I had not really paid attention to. He climbed in, and beckoned me to follow. I had little choice, so I went with him. As we drove down the road, and I fought my rising impatience, the man pressed some buttons on one of those mortal devices, a computer, I believed, and an image of Ninniach and I as we ran towards the cliffs appeared.

"My operatives began recording this as soon as we realised you two were North's targets." The man began speaking again. "With a bit of effort, we were able to work out what was being said as your 'sister' was captured." He looked at me intently. "North referred to Valinor, and the girl called you Maglor. Now, normally I'd take this as a cover story, since Tolkien's stories are fictional, but the way you and the girl talk, and your ears... I wasn't sure what to believe. So I had someone do some digging on Tolkien himself, and look what we found, in the archive photographs..." I tensed as he called up another image on the screen, this one in black and white. It was a picture of John and I, talking animatedly as we walked across the grounds of Oxford University. I flinched, cursing myself. Why had it never occured to me that my image might have been recorded? And how was I going to explain this to the mortal?

"I had family living in Oxford some generations ago. I have often been told I bear a great resemblence to one of my distant cousins." I bluffed, hoping my words sounded convincing.

"You're lying. The man in that picture with Tolkien is _you. _And you look exactly the same now as you did seventy years ago. Impossible as it seems, I'll have to acknowledge that you _are_ the Maglor from Tolkien's stories." His expression became stern. "Now, I don't want details. I don't want to know anything about you, or your people. My duty is to protect this world from threats. So I'll make you a deal. I'll help you recover the girl, and in return, you two go back wherever you came from, and never cross paths with any of my people again. Deal?"

I took his offered hand and shook, silently thanking Illuvatar that he had not pressed for details.. His thoughts were in perfect agreement with mine. One question remained. "Where are we actually going?"

"I'm taking you to North's lab. It used to be a private clinic, but North's been using it for weapons research ever since it closed down. What you do when you get in there is entirely your business, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention me. I could get in a whole lot of trouble with my superiors for this, so..."

"My lips are sealed." I promised. He nodded his thanks, and we drove on in silence. Finally, the vehicle pulled to a stop. I got out first and looked around. I had no idea where I was. We were in a deserted area, dotted here and there with derelict buildings. The man who had brought me here gestured towards a one-storeyed building with darkened windows. "That's North's place. When you and the girl get out, head north- there are several abandoned cars there, in the parking lot. I assume you know how to drive?"

I shook my head. "I never learned. Ninniach and I will have to escape on our own feet. I thank you for all your help though."

He nodded curtly as he climbed back into his car. "Be careful," he warned. "North's more dangerous than you realise." With that encouraging statement, he slammed his door and the vehicle drove away.

"Farewell to you as well." I muttered. It only then really sank in that he had not once told me his name... not that it mattered now. I turned towards the innocent-looking building. I sent a silent prayer that I had reached here in time.

"Ninniach...I'm coming for you, sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**AN: This takes place at the same time as Chapter Six of Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale by Myth Queen.**_

I took a few cautious steps towards the building, noting with surprise that the entrance did not appear to be guarded. This only made me feel warier. Surely anyone who came close to a secret dwelling would be observed? I kept my guard up, but kept moving. I did not think I had time to waste looking for guards or any other form of surveillance. Who knew what was happening to Ninniach at this very moment? I passed over the threshold of the building. It appeared to be deserted, at least going by what I could see of this first room. Yet the Mortal spy had seemed so sure that North was here...

Listening hard, I could make out voices further back in the building. I headed towards the sound, despite having no real plan. All I could think to do was locate Ninniach, ensure she had not been seriously harmed, and then fight our way out of here. Of course, we would be outnumbered, but how much threat could a group of Mortals really be? I moved further into the building, following the voices that were progressively becoming louder. I needed to find some way of disguising myself, quickly. Seeing a supply cupboard nearby, I looked to see what it contained. Strange white suits with helmets and gloves, labelled 'Sterile Uniforms'. I had no idea what they were meant for, but if this was the uniform of North's employees...I quickly donned some of the garments. It covered all of my skin and had the added bonus of hiding my identity, so even if anyone was looking for me, I would not be recognised in this garb. Thankfully, no-one had seen me stealing the clothing. I kept moving, not having forgotten the urgency of my quest. If any harm befell my sister...the Mortals would pay for it tenfold.

After following the sound of voices for some time, I realised that they were becoming louder, moving towards me. I ducked out of sight, round a corner, as a group of Mortals wearing the same uniforms as me walked past. Many of them seemed to be nursing burns...I hid my smile. At least Ninniach was trying to defend herself. I paid attention to what they were saying. One of them seemed to be complaining.

"...why we all had to leave just so North could talk to her! I thought the whole point of this was to figure out what she is as soon as possible."

Another of the Men shrugged. "Honestly, I'm glad to get away from her. With all the burns she gave us, how do we know she's not giving off radiation?"

A female voice interrupted. "That will do, gentlemen. It isn't your place to question Dr North's decisions, and I assure you, there is no danger of you recieving radiation poisoning from the girl. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dr Brightman." The first speaker stated. He did not seem happy, and I heard him muttering under his breath. "_You_ were arguing with North enough earlier."

I paid very little attention to his words however, as the meaning of what I had just heard sank in. Ninniach was in the direction these others had come from, she was unharmed and at present, there was only one other mortal with her! After the group of mortals, who had apparently been dismissed, had walked some distance away, I left my hiding place. I moved more quickly now, beginning to hope that this nightmare would soon be over.

After turning several more corners, I found myself in a room full of mortal equipment, with one glass wall. I peered through it anxiously. Ninniach was there, conscious but tied to a bed. A Man- Dr North, I presumed, was speaking avidly to her. Neither of them had noticed my entrance. Ninniach seemed afraid... I quickly examined the buttons on the device in front of me. One of them was labelled 'Audio'. I pressed it cautiously, hoping I would be able to hear North's words. What could have frightened Ninniach so badly? North's voice echoed back into the room where I stood. I decided to remain as silent as possible, as I did not want him to hear me...yet, anyway. I would reveal my presence when I was retrieving my sister. I focussed on North's words, and Ninniach's responses.

_"They thought that they were so much better than me. But they failed."_

I frowned. Who could North be talking about? His family? His competitors in his profession?

Ninniach asked the question for me. _"Who?"_

_"You know who."_

North chuckled softly, then leaned closer to Ninniach, murmuring something I could not make out. When he moved back, Ninniach's innocent face conveyed utter terror. I frowned, peering at North...were his eyes glowing red?

_"Melkor,"_

My eyes widened at Ninniach's whisper. I must have misheard her...that was not possible!

_"Melkor? Few would call me by that name anymore. Morgoth was the name that I have carried since it was put on me by Feanor."_

I almost collapsed. This could not be, there was no way, the Valar would never permit it, he could not have returned...and yet...the red eyes, the soft, persuasive voice...I remembered those.

I watched the scene with mounting horror, not comprehending how this was possible. His eyes remained locked upon Ninniach's and I felt sick with fear. I fought the urge to burst in there, seize Ninniach and run away as fast as possible. I had no idea what the Enemy was capable of at the moment, and I could not risk Ninniach that way. I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat, and continued listening to Morgoth's words.

_"Peter North was a rich, unscrupulous man when I found him. He cared more about his profits than he did about saving lives. He was the perfect vessel to use to felicitate my return."_

Foolish mortal! I fought the urge to gasp. Even in this uninformed age, I could not believe that any child of Illuvatar would be idiotic enough to invite the Enemy to share his form. I continued listening, in truth unable to turn away. He stretched his hand towards Ninniach's face, stopping at the last moment.

_"This mortal flesh will wither if it touches you. I must admit, that I did not expect this gift to come to me. You, one that once crowned me in glory."_

My eyes widened as the gravity of the situation sank in. Morgoth was back, albeit confined to a mortal form, and he had one of the silmarils that he had always coveted, in his very grasp! I found myself glancing around, looking in vain for some form of help, even though I knew there was none to be found in the mortal world.

_"You crowned yourself, and it was not with glory,"_

Ninniach's words were gasped, and my heart clenched, thinking how frightened she must be, in her captor's hands once again.

His eyes roamed over her quickly. _"You were fairer as a jewel, but you were always the least fair of the three. Weaker than the others. Still, you are fair to look upon. And now, knowing that I can use the Valar's own creation of light to destroy them... this is sweet vengeance indeed." _I gritted my teeth, still listening to this, still unnoticed. I would die before I let him have his way!

_"You will fail."_

Ninniach sounded so sure of herself! Did she really understand who she spoke to?

Her words seemed to amuse him, as he laughed at her. He ran his hand through her hair, and I shuddered with revulsion. His hands- or North's hands, I supposed, now sported several angry blisters.

_"The Valar have withdrawn themselves from Arda, preferring to seat themselves in their Blessed Realm, and they allowed the second-born to forget them. They don't care. Who is there to stand in my way? Maglor, the Kinslayer, whose actions have often served my purposes, even as he proclaimed his hatred of me? I think, perhaps, he could be useful to me. But I vowed to eradicate the house of Feanor, and so-"_

The Enemy's voice, though still smooth, sounded venemous. I could not prevent myself from trembling slightly as I heard that he had not forgotten me. I ignored my fear. Whether I lived or died, Ninniach's safety was the priority now.

Ninniach cried out softly in protest- at his words? Did she truly think so much of me, that she would defy him?

_"You care for him. I was confused that you would sacrifice yourself to spare him, but you truly care for him. After all he did, you have found it in yourself to forgive him?"_

Morgoth's voice was becoming angrier, and my fear for Ninniach redoubled. I would prefer her to deny me, than risk provoking Morgoth's wrath! Almost numb with terror now, I forced myself to keep listening. He spoke again after seizing Ninniach by the throat.

_"Is that why he did not burn at your touch? Why does he deserve to behold beauty and glory, tiny, insignificant being that he is, and yet I remain in exile?"_

I almost laughed in my hysteria. Was he serious? He could honestly see no difference between himself, and me? He truly must have gone mad while within the Void...

Ninniach was choking, but still managed to respond. _"Because- he- feels- guilty- you- revel- in- wickedness-"_

He released her, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief, even as Ninniach struggled to breathe. _"Mortal flesh cannot hold me long, but know this, Silmaril, I am returning, and when I am here, you will be mine again."_ I only hardened my resolve at his words- Ninniach would never be his again, if I could prevent it!

Morgoth suddenly seemed weary, leaning against one of the machines, and finally taking his eyes from Ninniach. I blinked several times as his stolen form seemed to lose some of its height. He shook his head, and his form began to tremble. I watched uneasily. What could he be planning? The next words spoken took me by surprise though.

_"He wanted to speak with you, I see,"_

His voice no longer sounded silky or persuasive, in fact, he sounded and looked exhausted! I realised that this had to be Dr North speaking now, not Morgoth. How could any mortal stand to let the Enemy control him like that? What sort of a man was North, to do something so vile? I breathed heavily, trying to calm the raging fear that coursed through me. North was struggling to reach the door to the room where I stood, and I prepared myself, moving to one side of the doorway and clenching my fists. He opened the door, thankfully appearing not to notice me.

"Dr Brightman! It's time to begin."

I did not waste my time speaking to him. I merely stepped in front of him, and planted my fist into his face with all the force I could muster, hoping against hope that knocking him out would not re-awaken his master. I dragged his limp form into the hallway, looking around frantically for some form of restraints. If Ninniach's return to Valinor had been important before, it was pivotal now, for the survival of every living being in Arda. The Valar had to be informed that the Great Enemy was moving against them once more.

_To be continued..._

_**AN: Speech in italic is speech heard by Maglor through speakers.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**AN: This takes place immediately after Chapter Seven of Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale by Myth Queen.**_

My heart almost stopped beating when Ninniach went limp in her seat. I had called her several times, trying to rouse her from her panic before she had passed out. I examined her quickly- she seemed to be unconscious, and I had no idea why. Could Morgoth be attacking her somehow, even confined to a Mortal form, and with the distance between us increasing? The very thought made my blood run cold.

"Is she alright?" The mortal woman's voice- Julia, I remembered Ninniach calling her- was fraught with concern.

I tried to make my reply sound politer than I felt like being. "She has passed out. It may only be due to exhaustion and fear, but not being a healer, I cannot say for sure."

"What was she so afraid of, anyway? She was trembling like crazy a minute ago, and both of you seemed terrified when I picked you up. I don't think you were both scared half to death just because I nearly ran you over. Who or what are you running from?"

I frowned. This mortal seemed awfully curious about us...

"How do you know my sister?" I demanded. "She obviously believes you trustworthy, but she can be too trusting. It suddenly occurs to me that it is rather strange, you having met Ninniach before, then seemingly coming across us by chance. Who are you?" I had been watching her closely as I spoke, and could not shake the feeling that she looked familiar...

Julia opened her mouth to answer my question, but was cut off when Ninniach awoke with a scream.

"Ninniach! What is wrong?" I exclaimed. She was as white as a sheet, and trembling once again.

She spoke rapidly, her voice shaking. "I saw North...as Him again. All the others... Dr Brightman, the nurses...he killed them all. He had blood on his face. Maglor..." Her eyes were wide and petrified. "He knew I was watching. He spoke to me, said he was coming for me."

I pushed aside the horror I felt at her words and wrapped my arm round Ninniach's shoulders to comfort her. She leaned into my shoulder, shivering.

"I will never let anything happen to you, I promise." I soothed, though I did not know what I could do against one such as Him, I meant what I said.

"Uh, would you guys mind explaining what's going on?" Julia was frowning at us in the rear-view mirror. "How could Nin have seen Dr North when he's miles away, why would he need to kill anyone, and what do you mean about him 'coming for her'?"

Ninniach looked up at me. "You can trust her." She whispered. "Tell her the truth."

I shook my head. Even if Julia did believe us, telling her the truth, now that Morgoth was involved, would put her life in danger. I met Julia's eyes.

"This is too dangerous for you, and you are better off not knowing our story. We just need to get to Happisburgh, to the museum. Leave us there, and we will never cause you trouble again."

"That's it? You expect me to leave you in the middle of nowhere, with a supposed murderer after you, and never look back?" Her expression was stubborn. "Not happening." She stopped the car.

"I'm not taking you two anywhere until you explain what sort of trouble you're in."

I gritted my teeth. "I am trying to keep you safe by leaving you out of this, do you not understand that? We do not have time to waste!"

"Then you'd better hurry up with the explanation, hadn't you?" The smug look on Julia's face suddenly reminded me of a young Elrond, when he knew he had won an argument. I began to wonder if she could not be a descendant of his, somehow... I let myself get caught up in that thought, and did not notice Ninniach leaning forward, gazing intently at Julia.

"Do you promise to listen without interrupting, and to keep anything I say secret?" Ninniach's voice was tense. Julia nodded, and waited. I put my head in my hands as Ninniach told Julia a very fast version of our history, her own origin as a jewel, and Dr North's allegiance to the Enemy.

By the end of the story, Julia looked dazed.

"Do you believe me?" Ninniach's tone was urgent now. "Because Maglor and I have to get away from here, soon."

"I- I believe you. This is weird, I know I should think this is all nonsense, but for some reason, I know you're telling the truth. I read Tolkien's stories as a kid, and I always liked them, but knowing they're real..." Julia shook her head. "This is unbelievable!"

"If you are going to help us, can we please get moving again?" I demanded. "We have been in one place for far too long. North could catch up to us at any moment!"

Julia glanced in one of the small mirrors at the side of the car, and her eyes widened. "Uh, speak of the devil..."

Ninniach's face went white. I twisted round in my seat, trying to see what was going on.

North was visible some distance away, walking steadily towards the stationary car. His expression was contorted with fury, and, as Ninniach had said, he had blood staining his face.

"Get us out of here!" I shouted at Julia. "You have no idea how dangerous he is! Go, _now!"_

Julia started the engine, but as the car began to move, North broke into a run, faster than anything a Mortal could do. I realised then that Morgoth must still be in control, as he kept up with the vehicle's rising speed easily.

Ninniach hunched down in her seat, almost whimpering with terror. Julia drove faster, and at last it seemed that we were getting away.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH AS I TORTURE AND KILL ALL YOUR COMPANIONS, SILMARIL!" The voice that could be heard over the rising distance was not North's. Morgoth's own voice was coming from his lips now.

Julia's hands tightened around the steering wheel, and she muttered a string of curses under her breath, trying to drive faster. I made the mistake of glancing back at North...

Just in time to see him impossibly leap the distance between himself and the car, landing on his feet just a few inches away from my door, close enough to touch. Julia swerved the car, attempting to hit him, but he seemed able to anticipate what she would do, and avoided being knocked down. He lunged back towards me, forcing the hand of his stolen body straight through the closed window, and caught me by the throat.

Ninniach and Julia screamed- the car was swerving wildly now. I struggled, to no avail. Morgoth's presence in this form must be granting it additional strength- I could not break his grip. He sneered at my efforts, and pulled his arm back towards himself, still holding me so I was dragged out of the window as well, gaining many cuts from the shattered glass.

I heard Ninniach shouting something at Julia, her voice full of panic. I wanted to shout at both of them to get out of here, to leave me and get back to Happisburgh so Ninniach could escape. Rather difficult to do that when you're unable to breathe, though. I heard the vehicle stop, and I mentally cursed both of them for foolishness.

I made an enormous effort, and manged to lift my arm, swinging it towards North's face with all the force I could muster. The impact must have shocked him somewhat, as he lost his grip on me, and I tumbled to the ground, gasping. I did not have a chance to get to my feet however, as he grabbed my hair forcefully, making me cry out in pain. He lifted me a few inches from the ground before casting me back down forcefully, bruising my ribs and winding me again. His foot appeared in my blurred vision, and he kicked me viciously several times. I fought not to cry out, knowing that Ninniach was watching, and not wanting to alarm her. I had had worse injuries before. His gaze drifted to the car, to Ninniach, and I knew He was no doubt enjoying her fear. Apparently Morgoth had tired of beating me, as he suddenly grasped my throat once again, more tightly this time. He lifted me off my feet, tightening his grip still more, so black spots danced across my vision. I could still see his red eyes though, full of malice.

"So you thought you would keep the silmaril from me, did you, Feanorian? Planned to escape back to Valinor, and deliver her into my siblings' hands? I will be sure to send them your regrets when I find my way back there, don't worry. I think it is high time you were reunited with your father and brothers. Enjoy Mandos, _fool _!" His grip tightened further, and I began to lose conciousness. His free hand struck my chest, and with more strength than I had imagined possible, began to dig into my flesh. Valar, it _hurt _!

His fist began to clench even as my blood began pouring onto his hand and I realised with horror that he meant to crush my heart. I would be unable to save Ninniach, Julia would likely be killed as well, and then Morgoth would force his way back to Valinor and destroy the Valar. This whole world would end... all because, yet again, I could not protect a member of my family...

'Ninniach, I'm sorry...'

A blinding flash of light filled my vision- was this Mandos?- and I heard Ninniach's voice again, full of fear and anger. She had shouted something... I fell onto a hard surface, and my younger sister's face came into view, briefly. I tried to speak, to tell her to run, save herself, but I could not. She spoke, though I could not hear her, before everything went black.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight (Part One)**

**_AN: This takes place some time after Chapter Eight of Spectrum: Ninniach's Tale by Myth Queen._**

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling as though I had slept for a millenia. I was lying in a bed, in a room only dimly lit by candlelight. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was... Ninniach bending over me, saying something I had not understood. I had thought I was dying...was this, then, the Hall of Mandos? I tried to sit up, to examine my surroundings more easily, only then noticing that the injury on my chest, where the Enemy's fingers had crushed my heart, had been tended and bandaged. Not Mandos, then, for I doubted that my fea would have injuries, even partially healed ones. I was not in pain, so clearly someone had treated me, but who and why? Just where in blazes was I, and what had become of Ninniach and young Julia? I began to feel panicked. I had no idea what had become of them, and for all I knew, they were still in the Enemy's grasp!

The door opened quietly, but I still jumped in surprise. My eyes remained on the doorway as a familiar figure entered. My eyes widened, my mind refusing to believe what it was seeing.

"_Elrond?!_" My voice was a barely audible rasp, and I realised I was thirsty, but it could wait. I needed answers. If my eyes were not deceiving me, and the peredhel who was once my foster-son stood before me, that might mean I was in Valinor...

"Good to see you are awake at last, Maglor." Elrond's voice was warm and reassuring. "You had everyone worried, the condition you were in when you arrived. Your injuries are well on the way to healing now though." He smiled gently.

My mind whirled in confusion. _'Awake at last?'_ How long had Elrond been healing me? And 'You had us all worried'? Who, besides Ninniach, (and apparently Elrond) would be concerned for my welfare? I could not make sense of this, so I asked a more pressing question.

"Ninniach...where is she?" My voice was still hoarse, and this time Elrond noticed. He poured some water from a nearby jug into a glass, and helped me to sit up fully so I could swallow some of it, moistening my throat. Once I had finished, I repeated my question.

Elrond shook his head slightly, another soft smile crossing his features. "Still more concerned for others than for yourself, I see. Ninniach is fine, she has been badgering me and the other healers every day, asking if you have woken yet. Thankfully, she gained a slight distraction when we introduced her to-"

I blinked several times- stopping mid sentence was not like Elrond!

"Introduced her to who?" My eyes narrowed- I did not want my sister meeting anyone I did not already know! Who knew what they might want from her? I put that thought aside for the time being, deciding to try and find out how I had gotten here.

"I am in Lord Irmo's gardens, I assume?"

Elrond nodded affirmatively, but did not speak.

"How did I come to be here? The last thing I recall is passing out after..._ He_ injured me. I cannot fathom how Ninniach and our mortal ally might have escaped him, let alone procured a vessel and brought us here." I stared at Elrond intently, determined to get an explanation.

He hesitated before answering. "I could tell you what I know of the story, but I thought you might wish to hear it from Ninniach, as she was there during these events, and no doubt you are desperate to see for yourself that she is unharmed?" A telling little smirk crept onto Elrond's face, and I half smiled back. He knew me so well...

"Yes, I would like to see her. Has she been staying with you and Lady Celebrian, or..."

Elrond's face immediately went utterly blank. "I will let her tell you that. I will send someone to find her as soon as possible, but I think you should rest until morning. You are not yet fully recovered from your ordeal."

"Such a healer..." I grumbled as I relaxed back onto the soft pillows. I looked at him, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Has there been any word from the Valar concerning my presence here?"

"Olorin alerted us that you were on your way as soon as you found the ship, in Middle-Earth. The Valar already seem to be aware of what caused your injuries, as are many of the rulers of Aman, but we have been reassured that there is no immediate cause for worry. Ninniach made certain of that. The Valar do wish to have an audience with you, but they have agreed to wait until you have recovered."

Part of me was relieved that Elrond had not spelled out the cause for my injuries, but the rest of my mind was utterly confused again. There was to be no penalty for my return to Valinor? I _had_ been meant to find that ship? And how had Ninniach manged to deal with the Enemy? None of this made sense, and I suddenly felt exhausted. I yawned.

"Sleep, Maglor." Elrond urged. "There will be time to answer all your questions in the morning."

I nodded slightly, finding myself unwilling to fight the drowsiness. There was one more thing I wanted to know first though...

"Ninniach...her new form...does anyone know why...?"

Elrond shook his head. "The Valar may know what caused the change, but they have not told us of it. No doubt they keep silent on this matter for a reason."

With that, I could no longer keep my eyes open. I continued gazing at my foster son as I drifted back to sleep, praying that I would not awake to find this had all been a dream...

The next time I awoke, sunlight was streaming into the room, and Ninniach was seated beside the bed. A dazzling smile spread over her face when she saw I was awake, and she leaned forward to embrace me. I returned the hug as firmly as I could.

"I was so worried when you did not wake for days." Ninniach's voice was muffled as her face was pressed against my shoulder, but I could still hear every word.

"I am fine, Ninniach," I soothed her. "I will recover fully in a matter of weeks." I eyed her curiously. She was wearing a blue-green tunic that shimmered slightly in the sunlight, and white trousers made of some kind of hide. Her feet were bare, as always, and white roses had been braided into her long pale hair. "Apparently I have you to thank for my survival...?"

The room was silent for a moment as I waited for her to answer me.

She spoke slowly, hesitantly. "When _He_ was hurting you...when you fell to the ground and did not move, I just...lost control. I was so angry...light blazed from me, brighter than anything I have managed so far...and Peter North's form was destroyed." She hung her head, looking away from me. "I took his life. After that, Julia and I stole the ship from the mortal museum, and I brought you here. We were expected, and Elrond insisted upon treating you himself. He's very fond of you. I feel so guilty for having commited murder..."

I shook my head vehemently, desperate to reassure my sister despite my shock and relief.

"_Morgoth_ took North's life, Ninniach, long before you encountered him. Do not blame yourself for defending yourself, and your family. I, for one, am exceedingly grateful for what you did. You have significantly delayed His return to this world."

Ninniach met my gaze again, nodding as if to convince herself. "Giltiri says the same, that North was already lost, and I saved the mortal world from Morgoth. I suppose it will take me a while to believe it."

I blinked. "Giltiri?"

"Oh, did Elrond not tell you?" Ninniach actually giggled, and I felt mild surprise- I had never seen her so cheerful! She stood quickly. "I will be back in a moment, Brother. I would like you to meet him." She left the room quickly, leaving me slightly concerned. Who was this Giltiri, and why had he had such an effect on Ninniach already? She could not have known him that long...

I waited anxiously for my sister and the unknown Giltiri to enter my room. I heard Ninniach's voice before she actually came in, so I was prepared with my best brotherly frown- not quite disapproving, but not happy either.

I eyed Giltiri closely as Ninniach led him towards me by the hand. He was dressed in similar fashion to her, unshod, wearing a simple tunic and leggings. His garments were a dark shade of blue, however, dark enough to be called black. His pure white hair looked as though it would fall to his shoulders, but it was tied back. His eyes were a startling bright shade of liquid silver. I guessed he was somewhat older than Ninniach, as he seemed very solemn, less carefree.

"Maglor Feanorian." His voice betrayed no emotion. "I am glad to see you have recovered. Ninniach was very concerned about you. My name is Giltiri."

_'Nice to meet you too.'_ I thought, feeling taken aback at the ellon's abrupt manner.

Ninniach shoved him in the arm playfully, smiling. "I told you to be friendly, Giltiri! Our brother has only just woken up, and I do not want him to feel miserable."

My jaw fell open. It could not be...

Giltiri managed a slight smile. "My apologies, Maglor. I am, as I said, truly glad that you recover, and will always be grateful to you for protecting our younger sister as you did."

"You- you saw what happened?" I felt absolutely thunderstruck- _two_ of the three silmarils now had elven form?!

Giltiri nodded. "I continued journeying through the skies with Lord Earendil when my transformation was complete. He and I saw all that transpired in Middle-Earth."

I sat back, stunned, trying to assimilate this new knowledge. Now I had a sister AND another brother? This would take a while to get used to...

There was a soft knock at the door, and Elrond stepped into the room quietly.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to check on Maglor's injuries." He glanced at Ninniach and Giltiri. "Perhaps you two could go and fetch your brother some breakfast?" His tone left no room for argument. They left the room obediently. I sighed heavily.

"Feeling somewhat overwhelmed?" Elrond asked knowingly.

"Yes. I had barely got used to the idea of a sister. Now I find I have another sibling to deal with?" I shook my head. "At least that means there are two people in Valinor who do not utterly despise me, I suppose..."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "If you truly believe that, I am afraid you will have quite a shock when you recover enough to have frequent visitors."

"What do you mean?" I frowned, not understanding his words.

Elrond only smiled enigmatically and continued redressing my injury.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight (Part Two)**

_**AN: This chapter was written by me and Myth Queen, and it is the final chapter of Spectrum. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. We're glad you enjoyed Maglor and Ninniach's tale!**_

It had been a few days since I had awoken in Valinor, and now my injury was almost fully healed. I was to depart for Elrond's home that day. I dreaded leaving Lord Irmo's gardens though, as I had no idea what I might face. Ninniach, Giltiri and Elrond had been my only visitors during my recovery, and I had been unable to pry any information from them about the 'others' Elrond had hinted wished to see me. Sighing, I sat down to watch the sunset, awaiting my escort.

A knock at my door some time later made me jump to my feet, bracing myself for the eyes of whatever curious ellon or elleth had wanted to set eyes on the last living kinslayer. The door slid open silently, and I almost fainted at the sight of my 'escort'.

"_Finrod?!_"

Arafinwe's eldest son, whom I had never expected to set eyes upon again, smiled warmly at me.

"Maglor. It is good to see you again, cousin."

I could scarcely form a coherent thought. How could he be glad to see me? My brothers Celegorm and Curufin had all but sent him to his death, aeons ago. He should hate any member of my house!

Finrod apparently read some of my thoughts in my expression, as his expression became sympathetic.

"All that was done has long been forgiven on my part. We all acted with madness during that dark time, all doing things that we should not have. Passing through Mandos helped me to understand that. As far as I am concerned, your return to Valinor is a new beginning, and what is in the past can stay in the past."

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

I nodded, unable to speak for feeling so overwhelmed. He led me swiftly out of my room and through the gardens, eventually reaching a large meadow where two horses awaited. I mounted cautiously- it had been quite some time since I had ridden a horse!- and followed Finrod without much thought, though I did tense when I realised he was leading me to his father's city of Tirion. I had not seen this place since the day the accursed Oath was sworn, and to go back now...

Finrod glanced back at me when I slowed down, and spoke gently.

"Father is anxious to see you again, Maglor, as are many others. As long as you are under his protection, you have nothing to fear from any of his subjects."

I nodded, accepting his words, and inhaling sharply, spurred my mount onwards again.

As we passed through Tirion, I felt many gazes on me, and began to worry again. How many elves had been wronged by my family, and how many of them might not welcome me here? I stifled a sigh, resigning myself to staying within the grounds of Elrond's dwelling if necessary. At least there (I hoped) none who wished me ill would find me. At length, we reached a large walled estate. As we entered, I glimpsed large, beautiful gardens, and several majestic stone buildings. Both contributed to the wonder of this place, and I saw traces of influence from Noldor, Sindar and Edain. I smiled. Trust Elrond to build a place that celebrated all his ancestry!

"It is an amazing place." Finrod stated, somehow divining my thoughts again. "But come along! There will be time aplenty to look around later. You have people anxious to see you waiting inside."

I followed his example of dismounting and speaking softly to my horse, thanking him for bearing me. We left the animals to graze as we ventured inside, with my mind puzzling over who, besides Elrond's wife and sons, could possibly be an a hurry to meet me.

As I walked into the entrance hall, my first sights were Ninniach, rushing to embrace me again, Giltiri, who stood some distance away, smiling indulgently at her, his white hair turning the colour of polished silver in the starlight shining into the room, and Elrond, smiling warmly at me, with his arm around Celebrian. She beamed when I met her eyes, and I marvelled over her resemblance to her father. Their sons Elladan and Elrohir were also present, both bearing grins so reminiscent of Elrond in his younger days. I smiled, returning my sister's warm embrace. Perhaps I would be welcome here after all...

Greetings and introductions were dealt with quickly, with Elrond assuring me that I could stay here as long as need be.

"Though you have been summoned to stand before the Valar in Mahanhaxar, in a week's time," Elrond's expression was apologetic. "You are permitted to have someone accompany you, if you wish."

I fought my rising nervousness, looking at him anxiously. "Would you..."

"I would be honoured to travel to Mahanahaxar with you." He assured me, and I relaxed slightly.

"Enough of these weighty matters!" Finrod exclaimed. "Tonight is a night for joyful reunions. I told you that many awaited your return, Maglor. Follow me."

He strode away without looking back. I glanced around- everyone else's expression was almost smug...My curiousity piqued, I went after my cousin. The others trailed after me slowly.

Finrod walked into a larger hall, one I assumed was used for entertaining guests. I looked around in shock at the twenty or so people staring eagerly in my direction. my knees almost buckled- I was not used to this much attention! Arafinwe approached first. I made to bow before him, as was his due as King of the Noldor, but he stopped me with a wave of his hand. He clasped my forearm in a warrior's greeting, and seemed genuinely happy to see me. I ignored Finrod's 'I told you so' look, and greeted my uncle as politely as I could, despite my discomfort. Others followed Arafinwe's example, all expressing pleasure at seeing me again, and no trace of anger or even of dislike was present in the atmosphere of the room. Casual chatter filled the room eventually, and Ninniach found her way to my side.

"Are you not glad to see your old friends and family again? You look so sad..." Her innocent face wore a concerned frown, and I felt guilty for worrying her.

"I suppose I am just overwhelmed. I did not think I would be welcomed here, and now... it is as if my past has been completely forgotten. I hardly know what to make of it."

"Perhaps you should just accept that, for tonight at least, everyone here is celebrating the return of a long lost kinsman."

The voice that had just spoken from behind me caused me to freeze. Ninniach quickly excused herself before I regained my wits. I had never thought to hear this voice again, and tears were stinging my eyes. I turned slowly, unsure how I would be received.

Mother threw her arms around me the moment I met her eyes. She clung to me desperately, as though she feared I would vanish again. I returned her hold warmly, revelling in the sight of the red hair that I had not seen for millenia.

Her voice was thick as she spoke. "Macalaure...I never thought I would see you again." She touched my face gently. "One of my sons...home at last." Tears began to fall down her face despite her smile, and I quickly followed suit.

"Mother...I am so sorry..."

"Ssh...you are not to be blamed for the madness of your father and brothers, or for your loyalty to them. You're home now." She hugged me tightly again, and I relaxed, craving the affection I had not felt for so long. I was just so pleased that she had forgiven me...

Mother stayed by my side through that whole evening, only returning to her home when I retired, after I promised to visit her as soon as I could. That night, I slept more peacefully than I had for years.

Of course, my earliest days in Valinor were not all joyful. My judgement in the Mahanahaxar was a gruelling experience, and I left that place exhausted and in shock, yet at the same time I felt relief, as the damned Oath had finally been released. Elrond had to practically hold me upright on the horse as we made our way home, and I swore never to reveal to anyone what I had discussed with the Valar. The memory was too bleak.

I remained in Elrond's house, but found myself desiring a dwelling of my own. I communicated this to Elrond, and he promised to look into procuring me a home. Thus, a few months later, I was settled into my new home which overlooked the sea. I still saw Elrond and his family often, and Mother was a frequent visitor. Ninniach was there almost every day. I began writing and playing music once again, and felt almost whole for the first time since coming back to Valinor.

I stood at the window of the little four-roomed house one evening, thinking over all that happened in the past few months. I was so lost in thought that I almost did not hear the soft knock on the door. I frowned, wondering who it could be. Ninniach would just walk in, as would Mother, and Elrond. Perhaps Giltiri? He did not visit me as often as Ninniach, and remained somewhat more formal. I answered the door to find an ellon and an elleth standing there, looking uncertain. My brow furrowed. I did not recognise either of them. And then I saw the shape of Elrond's face in the ellon, and Elros's dark hair in the elleth. Elwing and Earendil. My eyes widened and I stood there, dumbstruck, unable to make my mouth work. I had never really seen either of them. The closest glimpse I had of Elwing was when my brothers and I pursued her to the edge of a cliff while she carried the Silmaril from us. She had thrown herself into the ocean then.

"I know our appearance here is unexpected," Earendil said, and I noticed that he gripped his wife's hand tightly. "We would very much like to speak with you, Maglor."  
I nodded numbly. I gestured to the two benches that sat snug against my house in the white sand. The three of us sat, and though I longed to beg their forgiveness for all the hurts I had caused them, my tongue remained cleaved to the roof of my mouth.  
Earendil studied me through light blue eyes."You and your brothers caused much grief to my family."  
I could not hold his gaze, so I looked at the white sands, and silently nodded.  
"It is because of you that I never was able to meet my son Elros," Earendil continued, and the soft pain of his voice was worse than if he had shouted.

"Because of you I was forced to separate from my beloved wife for so long, separated from the land I love forever."  
"I thought that this would be easier," Elwing murmured, and a quick glance at her showed bright tears in her eyes. "But tell me this, Maglor, how long after I fled did my children cry for me?"  
"Years," I answered truthfully. "I know that nothing I can say-"  
I couldn't continue. The guilt was crushing me. I almost wished that Ulmo would send his waves crashing upon the beach and wash me away to Mandos. How could one such as I ever have peace in the beauty of Valinor?

Earendil moved to sit beside me, and gripped my shoulder. "It has taken me many years, but Elrond has begged me to forgive you. And I have, Maglor. You cared for my sons, and raised them to be true to themselves, even though it has caused heartache at times. For that, I must thank you."  
I looked up, hardly daring to believe my ears. Earendil's blue eyes were filled with compassion, even though mixed with sorrow. He gripped my shoulder tighter and I nodded in thanks.  
"I have not," Elwing said softly. "Elrond has told me of growing up and the love that you showed him and his brother, but you deprived me of my children."  
"I have never expected forgiveness. I know what I did was evil," I said softly, gazing back into Elwing's silver-grey eyes. "I know that there is nothing that I can say or do that will ever atone for taking your children from you."

Elwing stood, and Earendil and I did as well. Elwing's eyes shimmered with tears, and she suddenly and unexpectedly embraced me. "No. I bear blame as well, and I know that my inability to forgive you stems from my inability to forgive myself. I chose the Silmaril over my sons, and for that... My grief is eternal."  
She released me then, and stepped back with a watery smile. "Know, Maglor son of Feanor, that Valinor is not merely a place for the whole and pure. It is a place of healing and cleansing as well. Someday, I know, the yoke of guilt will not longer crush the two of us. Someday, forgiveness will come."  
"Thank you, Lady," I replied softly, humbly, touched by the truth of her words. She took Earendil's hand and together they walked away up the white beach, and I watched them go. I sat down on the bench again, staring out into the ocean, pondering over Elwing's words. Lost in my thoughts, I did not notice Ninniach and Giltiri until they sat on either side of me.  
"Are you all right, little brother?" Giltiri asked as Ninniach draped her arm across my shoulders.  
I smiled at the two of them. "Yes. I am quite all right."  
At that moment, I meant it. I was home, with my family, and for the time being, all troubles were over. I smiled, content in my lot at last.

_**The End...**_

_**~In Middle-Earth~**_

_Words came to me slowly as I opened my eyes, eyes I knew I had not had before. I was lying on the blackened earth, struggling to breathe in noxious air. I struggled to rise, my new formed limbs feeling clumsy and awkward. I was at the base of a mountain...no, a volcano. Lava still spilled down its sheer edges. How had I come to be there? My memories were vague, confused. I remembered a dark haired dark eyed elf...my creator. I remembered my siblings, a dark hand stealing us, centuries of imprisonment, my brother's liberation, long before my sister's and mine...freed at last by a bright being...a Maia, the word just leapt into my mind, then stolen again, by a red haired being. His screams of pain were still audible in my ears...he had flung himself, and me, into a fiery crevice. I had rested there for eons, safe at last. Slowly, I had been caried upwards...inside the volcano? I remembered my change, the heat gradually becoming painful. It had been at its worst just before an enormous rumble shook the volcano, and I had been flung miles into the air, caught in a cloud of ash, before tumbling to the ground. Naurmire...my name came to me suddenly, but I had no idea where I was. I only knew that somehow, I had to find my siblings. They had to be out there somewhere..._

**AN: There are no immediate plans for a sequel, we just didn't want to leave the third silmaril unaccounted for!**


End file.
